Certain Repercussions
by Outskirts-of-Nowhere
Summary: The sequel to Cerberus Reloaded. AU. Four years have passed since the Deepground crisis, but some old threats never seem to die. The fate of the world once again hangs in the balance, and a select few heroes are the only ones who can stop what is to come.
1. Hunters in the Night

AN: And here it is, the promised second installment of the CR (maybe... possibly...) trilogy For anyone who's clicked on here without reading _Cerberus Reloaded_... well I mean, it's your life to live but you're probably going to be a bit confused, so I recommend reading that first. As with the previous story expect some degree of violence and language throughout, reimaginings of some canon characters, a VERY different version of events at this point, and a few OC's. Remember that character deaths are a possibility (but not as many and I swear not as many people will die before the halfway point this time. That might have been a slight spoiler. Sorry.) And romance and/or shipping won't be the main focus but there might be a little and there are some already established couples (Cid and Sherra, Cloud and Tifa, Kunsel and Cissnei to name the ones off the top of my head.) Point of view will shift among several characters, so it will rarely follow the strict Vincent Estu, Vincent, Estu... formula that I used for most of _Cerberus Reloaded_. Reviews are always welcome, always appreciated, and I will respond if you ask a question. The title has about a 53% chance of changing.

* * *

There was a certain stillness in the night air. That didn't surprise the gunman at all. There was always a calm before the storm.

The storm, of course still always came.

That the gunman knew from years of experience. His crimson eyes scanned over the area with trained expertise as he balanced, perfectly still, from his vantage point. Even with the red long coat he wore, the total darkness of the night gave him a distinct advantage. He could see, but never be seen. Like a ghost with only a single goal in mind.

The mission at hand was simple enough – find a few people causing trouble and eliminate them. In a way, it almost reminded Vincent Valentine of his days as a Turk, though back then he doubted he would have ever sat silently on a broken streetlight overlooking what WRO intelligence thought to be the base of the targets' operations, watching the door and windows with enhanced vision even in the near total darkness.

A slight glint of green was all he needed for confirmation. It was the glow of mako, being smuggled in. Those in the house were remnants of Deepground forces, still left trying futilely to take over the small town. Of course the WRO, and in turn Vincent, couldn't let that happen.

The battle was over before it began. Like snuffing out a flame, taking down the few Deepground soldiers was a quick and easy task. Soon the only sounds around the vacant house were the distant barks of dogs as gun smoke hung over the area. Even it was quickly fading.

"Four years… and here we still are…" he said quietly, looking over it all. Four years for him had passed in the blink of an eye. Four years since Deepground's rise and fall, four years since he'd nearly lost a grip on everything and succumbed to Chaos, four years since he'd defeated Weiss and Omega underneath Midgar.

There were still pockets of the enemies left, but by then this sort of mission had gotten much less frequent. The Deepground crisis had become all but a memory to him.

* * *

It was a mostly quiet night. Quiet at least for one of the uglier parts of Junon city. No gunshots echoed through the air, no car alarms screeching… It was in relative silence that the bounty hunter waited. He kept very still, his breathing nearly silent, a grey hood was pulled over his head, obscuring his face and helping him blend into the dark street. He watched as a nervous, older man carefully slipped into a back alley.

He nodded to himself and silently followed, creeping around the buildings, eyes always on the man in front of him. He supposed he could strike then, but had a suspicion that the man would lead him to something much better. He watched as the man entered a rundown flat.

"Find him yet?" asked a voice in his ear. He placed a finger on a small headset as he listened.

"Yeah," the bounty hunter replied quietly. "Think I found their base of operations though…"

"Will you be able to handle it? …Oh, what am I asking? Course you can. Guess we'll be making a profit tonight. So when do you want the report in?"

"Go ahead and send it… you've got my location?"

"Yep… hey, let me just look through the database… Tony might be able to bargain up."

He paused for a moment, uneasy. "Leave Tony out of this one… I don't want to deal with him."

"You never do… Well fine, though I suppose I could… hm… How well can you see in the dark again?"

"…Better than you," he said with a hint of humor.

There was a slight laugh. "That isn't saying much!"

"Well, better than… pretty much anyone else," the bounty hunter said.

"All right then… Whenever you're ready to go in, give me the word and I'll cut their power."

"Is that… legal?" he asked apprehensively.

"Not exactly, but hey, you're in my city, might as well do something to make your life easier."

He smiled. "Well thanks… But first, any data on their boss?"

"Old, short guy, maybe 5'3'', overweight, drinking problem -probably tipsy as hell, but don't underestimate him. Apparently he's been in and out of jails since way before you or I was born. He's got a blood trail a mile wide, don't want you added to it."

"Weapon?" the bounty hunter asked.

"Reports say… he's been found with guns, knives, swords, just materia… so your guess is as good as mine. Yay, surprise."

"I hate surprises… Thermals?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of light on a street lamp move ever so slightly.

"You've got three… ah, easy for you. Guess tonight is a good night."

"Guess so…" He unsheathed a short sword, letting the familiar sound of steel ring through the air. "Okay, Walt, give me about ten seconds then lights off."

"Will do … ten, nine…" He stopped listening, getting a running start towards the building. The half broken window seemed as good an entrance as any. "Two… one…"

The shatter of glass and zip of the power going out were the first sounds the three crooks in the building heard. Plunged into darkness, there was a moment of panic, then a shuffle for lighters and guns alike. The bounty hunter, meanwhile, was already silently stalking his prize. It took only a second for his eyes to adjust, then he could see perfectly while they scrambled around, blind. He smiled slightly. _It really is too easy. _

Click. _Shit!_

The bounty hunter looked up, slowly at the sound of a cocking gun. A taller man smiled a slow, wide grin, displaying crooked teeth. "Got a rat."

"Then dispose of it," a gravelly voice replied.

"Heh… wait…" A lighter clicked on, illuminating a small part of the room. The bounty hunter quickly looked up, green eyes flashing dangerously. "You!?"

_He knows me? …I'll roll with it. _"Me," the bounty hunter replied, using the man's moment of surprise to land a quick stab with his sword, through the ribs, puncturing a lung. He'd need to hurry to keep this one alive. A second thug dived at him, though he easily sidestepped him in the darkness. "Night…" he whispered casting sleep. With a thud, the thug fell flat on his face. The bounty hunter turned his attention to the last target – the apparently leader.

"Well aren't you talented?" said the gravelly voice. "Now, if you'll-" He was cut off when a sudden burst of fire flew towards him, knocking him backwards into a wall.

"…I've never been too patient with banter…" the bounty hunter mused. He checked the two unconscious men for injuries – nothing life threatening – then turned his attention back towards the first of the three men, who clutched at his chest, sputtering blood. "…Heal." A small cure spell washed over his form, closing the wound. For a moment, the thug looked up, lips forming a single sentence. In a humoring mood, he leaned down. "…Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Who… _are_ you?"

He smiled slightly. _If I had a gil for every time I asked myself that…_ Holding his sword aloft, he briefly looked the man in the eye. "Name's Estu… now sleep." A flash of light, a thud, and the criminal knew no more. The bounty hunter took a deep breath, tapping his ear piece.

"Got him?" he was asked.

"Got all of 'em."

"Nice work! I'll get Jake off his lazy ass and we'll head down there, alright?"

"Sounds good," he said, leaning on a wall and surveying his work. " …Really not half bad, Estu."

* * *

Halfway across the world the lone gunman looked down from a rooftop forlornly. The smell of smoke was still in the air, amplified by his enhanced senses. _Another day, another insurgence_… he mused.

**They really just don't want to die, do they? Heh**…

_Apparently not_… he replied to the voice in his head. Not an auditory hallucination… or at least he didn't think so… but rather a demon and aspect of his inner darkness, given form by a weapon of destruction and separate consciousness from an old enemy. He was the talkative one, called Hellmasker. Though Vincent didn't particularly _want_ to converse with the demon, he'd found that ignoring him was of little use. Hellmasker would simply talk to himself when ignored, which was, if anything, more distracting. At least his mind had quieted somewhat since Chaos returned to the planet, but he was unsure how long the respite would last.

**So now what? We get back to the funny white coats? Or more of these guys? You know, you should let me fight, I'd-**

_I'll pass._ Vincent surveyed the area, looking for any missed enemies. He was fairly certain the soldiers had been taken care of, but the hounds they sometimes kept often lurked around.

**But why?** If it was possible for a disembodied voice to pout, Hellmasker did. Vincent just shook his head, trying to focus on what looked to be movement in the distance. **Miss one?**

_I don't know._ He stared for a moment, then blinked as the distinct flutter of white fabric disappeared into the night. _ What was…_ Without another moment of hesitation, he followed, moving swiftly through the night, red coat swishing behind him.

* * *

_Things went pretty well tonight,_ Estu thought to himself. He stood back at the Junon police station. The trio of crooks he'd captured were still being processed. All in all, it had been a successful mission, if a bit similar to the ones he'd completed since the fall of Deepground.

It had been four years since the world was shaken by Deepground's hostile takeover. Four years since he'd learned of his origins. At the time, he'd been a child… no more than eleven or twelve years old. Needless to say, he'd changed a lot since then. Just short of six feet tall, Estu stood over many of the smaller officers. He kept still, hands in pockets, not quite as awkward as he'd once been, though he still lowered his gaze, avoiding the eyes of the people around him. His inky black hair was still a little untidy from the fight, bangs pushed away from his green eyes. Estu crossed his arms as he awaited his reward, eyes narrowed even as he took in the officers' expressions through his peripheral vision.

Estu perked up at the sight of his friend, Walter Walker. He was a young man, twenty years old, but still small and slight enough to pass as being Estu's age if not younger. At the moment, he wore a pair of glasses overtop his messy, mousy hair rather than on his face. He displayed a half smile as he held up a few small bags, hazel eyes lighting up excitedly. "One, two, three bags of gil, Estu! You're awesome, you know that, right?"

"You've told me," Estu said, reaching out and taking the largest bag. "Do we need to be precise splitting this one up, Walt?"

"I don't care one way or the other," Walter said. "Tony might. He is in charge of the business end of stuff."

"If he has an issue he can get over it," Estu said. Walter chuckled at that, even though Estu was being dead serious at the moment. "Sorry if he does decide to complain… you'll be the one dealing with it."

"No worries! He just complains anyway things go. Anyway, he gets second largest cut of the profits… and just for securing contracts for you. Wish I had his job, seems pretty easy!"

"Really? Because like I've said, I'd rather leave him out of it all," Estu replied.

Walter looked down sheepishly. "Well I mean… I mean I'm not really good at… all that… and… yeah. Sorry. But I mean… He is really good with this stuff. Good business skills, people skills… silver tongue, you know?"

Estu glanced away. "Right… I'm aware." Though he tried not to, his hand strayed to his sword. He tapped his fingers across the hilt, a calming habit he'd developed as a child… or perhaps even before then…

Walter smiled, oblivious to Estu's discomfort. "But yeah… Well hey, at least you got the pleasure of meeting an old acquaintance Jones, eh?"

Estu raised an eyebrow. "Teeth guy?" he asked uncertainly.

"Teeth guy," Walter agreed, nodding. "He apparently did some work for Deepground's hit list back in the day. I think you met in Costa del Sol?"

"Oh?" Estu asked, trying to remember. He snapped his fingers when he recalled the man. "Oh right! He was the asshole who was going to hand me and Marlene over."

"Sweet revenge?" Walter asked.

Estu shrugged. "Revenge I could care less about… still I suppose it's a bit funny." He laughed quietly. "I should've used fire on him…"

Walter laughed a little nervously. "Right… nothing like burning your enemies to a crisp…"

"I wouldn't have burnt him to a crisp… maybe just slightly charred," he said jokingly.

"Right… right…." Walter replied, still looking a bit nervous. "Well I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Right… sure," Estu said, confused as to why his friend suddenly seemed scared. He dismissed it as Walter's normal oddness and exited the station, mind more or less blank as he slowly walked back to the inn where he'd stay one more night.

To anyone else, the events of that night would have been exciting, dangerous, scary… But to him, it was just another Wednesday far from home.

* * *

In another part of Junon, deep within the lower town, another young man packed away a few sets of clothes. Tired blue eyes traced over them, only faintly glowing with the reserves of mako that had been infused into them as an infant. They weren't the eyes of a teen – with the dark circles beneath them, they looked as though they belonged to someone much more world weary… and perhaps in a way, they did.

It had been four years. Four years since he had gone from the top of the world to rock bottom. It had happened in so little time… one day a conqueror, the next a fugitive. He'd been betrayed by the organization he'd served loyally, cast out of the only life he'd ever known… and rejected utterly by a man who he'd held upmost respect for… for no reason other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But Azul the Cerulean wasn't one to look wistfully at yesteryear. Always a diligent worker, he carried onward… even when everything he did wasn't enough. And it seemed of late that nothing he had done was enough.

"You're leaving…" A girl's voice broke the silence. He looked over at her, curly red hair tied back with a bandana, small arms crossed over her chest. "Zul… you are are, aren't you?"

_What clued you in?_ Zul mentally asked, though he knew the sarcasm wouldn't really help matters. And far too much was at stake at the moment. "I am…" he eventually replied. "Just for a few days though… Then I'll be back."

"You don't sound so sure," she said nervously.

"…I am." This prompted a skeptical look from the girl. Zul sighed, continuting to fold away clothes. "Christine, don't look at me like that, all right? I'll be back."

The girl, Christine, still seemed uneasy. "…Do you promise?"

Zul hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Give me a week or so, I'll be back… with her, and we'll both be in once piece, okay? I promise."

She nodded. "…Zul, what if…. Maybe you should just forget her."

He smiled darkly. "I can't… that was a promise too… you weren't too young to remember that, were you?"

"You do know I'm not even that much younger than you, right?"

"Mm… sometimes," he replied, closing the suitcase. Almost in an afterthought, he removed an extra hoodie from a beat up set of drawers. He tried it on to be sure it still fit… though he probably didn't need to. The zipper was broken, so it hung open around his unhealthily thin form. The hood's drawstrings were long gone, but it would suffice… he simply needed it to cover his dark blue hair.

"…You know, once you're back, you should probably try eating more… and sleeping more," she said, concerned.

"I'm all right," Zul said quickly, removing the hoodie and folding it on top of the suitcase. With a hint of dark humor in his voice, he added, "It isn't as though I'm…" he trailed off at the sudden look of pain in her eyes. "Never mind. We'll just have to see when I'm back. But you should get some sleep, it's late."

"You aren't sleeping."

"Surprise, isn't it?" he muttered.

"Zul…" she said reproachfully.

"I have a lot to do."

"Are you leaving in the morning?" Christine asked.

"…I'll say goodbye before I go. But get some sleep… seriously." He looked at her for a moment before turning away. "I just need to fix this… that's all."

"I know, just… You promised."

"Yes… I know." Still turned away, he listened as she walked from the room. He said quietly to himself, "I just need to fix this… I promised…"

* * *

Vincent followed the sound of footsteps leaving the area. He wasn't yet sure if the one he followed was a friend or foe.

Just as he turned a corner, he caught a brief half image of the figure as they disappeared from sight. He couldn't discern much, but the person was definitely a woman wearing a white coat. He quickened his pace to catch up.

He was flung sideways. Scrambling back to his feet and disoriented, he looked for what had hit him. A dark shape slunk out of a nearby abandoned house, teeth bared and fur standing on end. _Hounds_… Vincent thought, annoyed as he drew his gun, taking a shot at the beast. He was sure it wasn't the only one… they rarely traveled alone.

Surely enough another jumped at him, just as the first yelped in pain. Vincent rolled out of the way, slashing at the monster with his clawed gauntlet. But just as quickly another hound appeared, snapping at him. He threw it off with ease, sending it landing on yet another hound, but they quickly recovered, attacking him again.

Overwhelmed by the onslaught of hounds, he fell backwards. He blocked snapping jaws with his gauntlet. All the while, a low growl and maniacal laughter echoed through the back of his mind. **Let me fight, let me fight, let me-**

"Fine!" he half growled, relinquishing control of his body. His eyes flashed a bright gold, and he felt his form change, but beyond that, he knew nothing of the fight after his transformation.

After what somehow felt like at once seconds and days, he opened his eyes - his form back to normal and the voices in the back of his mind much quieter. He looked about the surrounding carnage in annoyance. Enemies always found the worst times to strike. He walked away from the blood; its smell was already making him agitated. But as he walked he thought back to the last moments he'd seen before the ambush – The woman in white he'd caught only a half glimpse of. _It's nothing…_ the most rational part of his mind thought… but still, he couldn't shake the strange sense of familiarity.

He looked at his phone, noting the message that he was due to report in many hours before, as well as several missed calls. Vincent glanced up at the path the woman had taken before casually tossing the phone aside. Something about the situation didn't seem right… it was worth taking a few days off from work from the WRO to investigate.


	2. A Favor for a Friend

A blur of cold grey rushed past the biker as he rode through the streets. It was early morning, the sun hadn't fully risen yet, and even if it had, the sky was darkened and overcast. But the early hours meant nothing to the biker. He was on a mission and was quickly running out of time.

He knew he was approaching his destination. He'd have to be fast though if he was to make it. Looking ahead he saw construction, and worse still, a road block. He glanced at his watch. _No time…_ He exhaled then sped forward.

He rode towards a ramp, ignoring a worker waving him away, and went full throttle, jumping clear over the crew. The impact was heavy, but both he and his bike could take it. He smiled slightly at the sound of the crew cursing him, even that growing quickly distant.

He spotted his destination and slowed to a stop. He grabbed a box under an arm and hopped off, jogging over to the house who's address he'd memorized. Another knock on the door and a glance at his watch. All with a full five minutes remaining.

The door was answered by a girl in her early teens, hair still unbrushed and moogle printed pajamas a bit unsheveled. "Delivery for Rina Mogami."

The girl smiled as she took the package. "That was quick!"

"Anywhere in Edge in ten minutes or less…" the man said.

"Yeah I heard. Well thanks Cloud! Say hi to Denzel and Marlene, okay?"

Cloud Strife nodded and smiled a bit as she shut the door and he returned to his bike, Fenrir. _Another successful delivery… all in a day's work._

* * *

The night came and went. Estu sat up wearily and looked around the room for a moment, refamiliarizing himself with his surroundings. _Estu Matsumoto… Junon_… A quick reminder tended to help… most days he didn't need it, but he could still see traces of memories that weren't his in his mind's eye. It was nothing new… nothing he couldn't handle. In truth, Estu probably had a firmer grip on reality than most people. Those who are afraid of falling away from it almost always do.

He quickly dressed, looking anxiously at a clock. He needed to get to the docks quickly if he was to catch a boat across the ocean. An entire day wasted… he couldn't say he was looking forward to it. On the bright side, he would gain a few hours since he was traveling west… even though it would be a very long day for him, there was a chance he'd still have a few daylight hours when he returned home.

Estu exited the inn and walked to the docks. It was overcast, but the rain wasn't really his problem. In the distance, he could hear a bell chiming from the city's university. He wondered if Walter had classes that morning.

When he arrived at the docks he boarded a ship and waited to depart. The journey across would be long and tedious, but it was worth it, he supposed. And there wasn't really another way to get home… at least not a way he'd be willing to take. He stared out into the ocean as the ship moved forward - homeward bound… again.

* * *

The city of Junon was full of a wide array of people. Young and old, rich and poor, long time residents and those who sought the city's refuge during any of the many chaotic times in recent history... They all rubbed elbows with one another as they went about their business in the sea side town.

The streets were full at midday, a rush hour... Junon had several... Cars and pedestrians alike passed by in a whirl of color. If one looked down from one of the many skyscrapers that had been built during the aftermath of meteor, all that would be visible would be a swiftly moving living carpet, slightly obscured, of course, by a light smog that covered the city.

In a city of its size, none could hope to know everyone... Or even a fraction of its residents; it was simply impossible. There is, however, an exception to every rule. And sitting from a windowsill of a downtown bar was a young man who thought himself quite exceptional.

Indigo eyes scanned over the many passing faces below. The man smiled slightly as he examined them... He knew them, knew their stories, their fears, their dreams... Or rather, delusions of dreams. They, the vast majority of them, were decisively ordinary - something, he mused, that was unfathomable to him. Though he was simply human, Tony Hopkins had the gift of a perfect eidetic memory and well above average intellect. He was well aware of these gifts which he used to his advantage, perhaps a bit too aware...

_They just don't see the world... Do they?_ He wondered as he looked over the street. _Not for what it is... Not-_

"Tony!" A call up to him distracted him. He quickly looked down, a bit of blond hair falling into his eyes. Walter stood below, holding a sack - Presumably full of gil - up towards him. "What are you doing up there?" The young man asked, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Nothing really. Never mind that. From Estu?" He asked, indicating the bag.

"Yeah! ...Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all. I'll be right down." In an easy movement, he climbed off the window sill, back into the inn room he had converted into an office. With the passing four years, the bar and inn he'd inherited with his uncle's death had prospered along with the bounty business he ran aside Walter and Estu. As it turned out, a talent for manipulation and very little guilt were of use when it came to business.

He walked down stairs, smiling warmly at Walter as he entered the bar. "A successful night, I take it?"

"Very," Walter said, passing him his cut of profits. "I think Estu's gotten better at this… it was three to one but he probably didn't even break a sweat."

"Not too surprising. Sephiroth was a highly skilled warrior. His potential is fairly obvious."

"Well… yeah, he doesn't like you-know-who getting mentioned though, remember?" Walter reminded him… as though he ever needed to be reminded of anything.

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't as though the clone was in the room with them to hear. "No, of course not. And who could blame him, really?" He could… it was strange how the clone reacted to the very mention of his somewhat unique status as the silver general's copy. He seemed almost desperate to maintain individuality… both predictable and ironic, in a way, but that was beside the point.

"So, you actually showing up for class today?" Walter asked. Tony briefly examined him. _ Eyes narrowed, slight forced smile, wrinkled brow… he's worried about me. That's funny._

"I don't really see the point," Tony said, looking out the window at the street. "I've read the book already. It's all up here." He tapped his head for emphasis. "Pity I can't take the final now. I could move on to bigger and better things, but no…"

"You have to play by the same rules as everyone else."

"Why?" Tony asked. Walter sighed and started to lecture him. Of course, Tony could care less what his friend had to say. He looked back out the window and blinked in surprise. A person with a hood obscuring their face stood across the street looking into the bar. _I've seen you…_

"And just because you have the stupid memory trick… look it doesn't make you special okay? Everyone else has to go so you do to and… are you even listening?"

"No," Tony answered, too preoccupied by the person across the street to bother with lying.

Walter sunk down dejectedly. "Well I appreciate the honesty…"

"You would. Now I don't mean to alarm you, but we're being watched."

"What!?" Walter asked, his eyes widened.

Tony sighed. "I said I didn't mean to alarm you. Why are you all freaked out?"

"Because you… you… being watched by who?"

"The… hm… yes, it's a man it looks like… well the man across the street. Don't look," he added quickly when Walter was about to turn his head. "I wonder who he is. He's being indirect. I don't think I would have noticed him if I hadn't seen him twice already. He's circling the building it seems." As though on cue the stranger moved on down the street. Presumably he would turn, walk around the block, and return. Tony had until then to decide the best course of action.

"Wha… why… why is he watching us?" Walter asked, looking nervous.

"I'm not sure…" Tony said, tapping his chin. "Well… perhaps I'll invite him in."

"Why would you do that!?"

"It would certainly catch him off guard," Tony smirked.

"You think?" Walter asked, still nervous.

"Oh yes," Tony said, smiling reassuringly.

Aside from that, he assumed the reason the stranger was waiting was to get a solo audience. It was possible that he was frightened… or perhaps he didn't want anyone in the way if he planned to harm Tony. Either scenario seemed as likely. Inviting him in would certainly help if the former was the case. If the latter was true then Walter would be put in danger. …Well that was a risk he would have to take. Tony just wouldn't tell Walter that. He didn't want him to be frightened more than he was… even if it was for a valid reason. Besides that, even if his friend was too weak to back him up in a fight, an additional person on the scene could be of use, either as a distraction or a means of attracting attention for help.

Tony smiled as he looked out to the street. "Well we'll just have to wait for him to come back around."

* * *

It wasn't long after daybreak when Cloud returned to the Seventh Heaven. As he walked in, he only narrowly avoided a collision with Denzel as he raced down the stairs. "Watch it," he said a bit gruffly.

"Sorry!" Denzel replied, quickly turning and running over to the refrigerator for breakfast. Cloud smiled slightly, shaking his head at the boy. He turned to Marlene and Tifa, who were much more collected that morning, eating at the bar.

"So why's he so worked up?"

"I'm not!" Denzel protested through a mouth of cornflakes as he pulled his shoes on, hopping and tugging at them rather than bothering with the laces.

Marlene smiled a bit mischievously. "He wants to get to school early so he can-"

"Shut it, Marlene!" Denzel said as he grabbed a book bag.

"Give Rina a present since it's her birthday and-"

"You're embarrassing," Denzel interrupted, heading towards the door.

"You know I could've brought it to her… I was just there delivering something her parents ordered," Cloud pointed out.

"Yeah well… whatever," Denzel said, ducking out the door.

"I think he wanted to do it himself," Tifa pointed out.

"Ah."

"I think it's funny," Marlene smiled as she finished her breakfast.

"Could've given him a ride if he was in a hurry."

Tifa shrugged, "If he wants to be more independent, let him. He's just at that age."

"Mm…"

"Well when you were that age you were going off to join SOLDIER," Tifa pointed out.

Cloud shrugged. That was true enough, he guessed. "Well I do have a lot of deliveries lined up," he said, walking over to a list hanging on a wall.

"Better get to it then," Tifa said playfully.

Cloud nodded, examining the list and keeping a half eye on Marlene as she got ready. He waved as she walked out the door and talked a bit with Tifa before going back out to his bike to start his first route.

Even with the fast pace he kept, life had slown down of late. It was quieter, simpler. In a way, he liked that. But he supposed he was nearly thirty. Settling down a little was probably good for his soul, even with everything he'd been through in his life. …Especially with all he'd been through in his life. He was happy. Almost happy enough to ignore the feeling that something in his life almost seemed to be missing. Almost.

It was around two in the afternoon when he got the call. He let it go to voice mail, with only two deliveries left before a break, he had to. After they were delivered, he parked on the side of one of Edge's slightly less busy stood in the shade. The message was simple. "Call me."

Cloud recognized Tseng's voice without even having to look who it was. He frowned a bit as he dialed the number. Unlike Reeve, Tseng generally didn't talk to the others simply to keep in touch. And even for him, he'd sounded unusually serious.

"Hello?"

"Tseng," Cloud said.

"Cloud," he replied. "Thank you for getting back to me. Are you being watched?"

_Once a Turk, always a Turk_… "Should I be worried if I am?"

"…Probably not, no. I'd like to meet with you in person all the same. Could you stop by the headquarters in an hour?"

"An hour?" Cloud asked. "Tseng, is it important? I'm kind of busy… I've got six more deliveries then-"

"They've been taken care of… you'll still be compensated, of course. And to answer your question… yes. It is important."

Cloud sighed. "An hour then?"

"Yes."

"Right, I'll see you there," Cloud said, hanging up. He wondered what could possibly be that important to Tseng. But he knew it couldn't possibly be anything good.

* * *

After several long hours, Estu finally saw Costa del Sol on the horizon. Home sweet home… sort of. Though he couldn't say he liked the resort town, it was his home. More because it was his sister's home than anything else. But if she was happy there, he could live with it.

As he disembarked from the ship, Estu looked around the bright and cheery streets. It was steadily growing warmer, which meant tourist season would soon be upon the town. He couldn't say he was looking forward to the crowds. Still, that was something he dealt with every year; he was used to it. As long as no one bumped into him he was almost comfortable.

Even with all he went through on a day to day basis, the costal town seemed remarkably unchanging. Thousands of faces passed through it each year but the buildings, the beach, the sights and sounds were a constant. It was hard to believe that only a few years before it had been under siege by Deepground.

He thought back to that time as he walked home. The visit back to Costa del Sol had been brief, he'd only stayed long enough to recuperate a bit from his narrow escape in Junon. The respite hadn't even lasted long. _Trouble just likes to find me_, he thought as he rode up the elevator of his apartment building. _Or at least it did then. _

He walked into the apartment slowly, sore from the long journey across the ocean. "Ami?" He called out tentatively, though he assumed she would still be at work. To Estu's expectations, no one answered. _Might as well catch a quick nap,_ he thought as he made his way to his bedroom. He opened the door and almost immediately jumped. There in the middle of his sparsely decorated bedroom was a familiar figure.

The man's dark blue suit seemed a bit wilted in the town's heat, though even that considered it was messier than most would accept. A long red ponytail snaked down the back. The man casually tapped on a key on Estu's keyboard which remained silent. "Ya know, I think your piano's broken," he said without turning back.

"Reno," Estu said, staring at the man, awaiting an explanation.

"Achoo," Reno responded.

Estu felt his cheeks grow a bit warm with embarrassment. So some old jokes would never die. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Actually there is," Reno replied, a slightly smug smile on his lips. He turned and leaned against a wall, hands in pockets, looking over Estu while keeping up a decisively harmless appearance. Estu wasn't fooled into a sense of security. He didn't trust the redhead any further than he could throw him.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Right to business, huh? So about this piano… its broke."

Estu sighed in exasperation. "You have to plug it in. Now why are you here?

"Plug it in? Hm…" Reno looked over a cord.

"Don't though… Can you answer? Please?"

"Heh, you really need to settle down, kid. Ya know I might wanna chat for a bit before-"

"WHY are you in my house?" Estu asked impatiently.

"Sheesh... Relax, yo. I'm just here to... ask a little favor. From Tseng."

Estu's eyes narrowed at the mention of the former Turk leader, current director of all of WRO. "So... What does he want from me?" Estu's thoughts moved to the Shinra corporation who the man had once worked for. _Company property... Technically... What is it they want from me? ...it's probably nothing to do with that... Relax._

"Well... He wants to explain it in person, actually," Reno said.

"Is he here?"

"Him? Nahhh..." Reno drawled. "He's back in Edge."

"And you're to take me back with you," Estu half asked, half stated. Reno's smile widened and he nodded. "So... Do I have a choice?"

"You always got a choice... But I can guarantee it'll be worth your while. ...So... Wanna come along?"

Estu considered for a few moments. "...Let me call my sister."

"So you're on board? Cool... I'll contact Rude for transportation."

Estu: nodded, flipping open his phs and dialing Ami's number. After a few seconds a ringing tone chimed in his ear notifying him that she wasn't available to answer. "Ami. It's me. I've got a... job. In Edge. Just call me whenever." He flipped the phone shut and glanced back at Reno.

"Ready? You're already all packed it looks like."

Estu frowned slightly at his still unpacked bags. "Whatever..." He muttered. "Can we just... go?"

"Can do, "Reno said, walking out of the room and the apartment.

Estu followed him, looking around a bit cautiously. Something didn't seem right. He hadn't spoken to Reno or Tseng or... Any of them, for that matter… in nearly four years. Then after so much silence, he suddenly showed up out of the blue? It was suspicious... That much was for sure. He followed Reno into the elevator, but to his surprise the redhead pushed up rather than down.

"You... pushed the wrong button," he said uncertainly.

"No I didn't."

Estu was puzzled but said nothing as the elevator rose. It opened on the roof. The dark haired teen looked around, confused. "Reno... Transportation... It isn't..."

As he spoke a large helicopter like craft descended onto the roof. Estu took several paces back, wide eyed. "Ain't she a beaut?" Reno half shouted over the whirling blades.

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL!" Estu started back towards the elevator. He was NOT getting off the ground. No way.

"Oh yeah... Forgot you're chicken of heights... Well luckily Rude's got something for ya."

Estu stared uncomprehendingly when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He started when he felt something prick his neck. He pulled the object off, a small dart. "You... You... No..." He stumbled forward as the colors of the rooftop swam together.

"Don't worry kid," Reno's voice sounded distant and echoey, "It'll wear off around when we get there." As the world around him seemed to blur and tilt, Estu was vaguely aware of being hoisted onto Rude's shoulder and being pulled into an aircraft. It was an oddly familiar scene… but Estu's anger wasn't dampened by any sense of ironic nostalgia. _I'll murder the stupid Turk_, were his last thoughts as he slipped away from consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Rina is Moogle girl. Yes I named her after her voice actress. No, Vince wasn't in this one, but he'll get back into the spotlight soon, don't worry. Anyway next update should be finished within a week. Sorry they're a little less frequent than the almost-every-other-day update schedule I managed to get to during the middle of the first story. We'll have to see if I can build momentum as I get used to writing again. As always reviews are appreciated.**


	3. The Enemy of The Enemy

Tseng looked up from the report he was looking over to the sound of his office door opening. Reno entered, smirking as he strolled in. "I take it you were successful in convincing him?" Tseng said.

"Yeah, got the kid right here," he jerked a thumb at the door. Rude carried the young man on his shoulder. He was clearly unconscious.

Tseng sighed. "Please tell me you didn't kidnap him."

"Kidnap? Nah, just tranqu'ed him when he didn't wanna fly."

"Without his permission?"

Reno laughed. "What do you think?"

Tseng turned away and rubbed a temple. The last thing he needed was for Estu to be uncooperative because he was angry at Reno. "Thank you. Now if you can just go."

"Well what the hell do we do with this deadweight?" Reno asked, pointing at Estu.

"Just… set him in that chair," Tseng ordered, still turned away. Rude quickly complied then left the room. Tseng looked over the unconscious boy and shook his head. Reno was good at what he did, even despite appearances. He was skilled and loyal, but Tseng still wished he would use a bit more tact.

He looked out the room, spying the glint of a helmet. "Kunsel, could you do me a favor?"

"Sir?" Kunsel asked, entering. He did a double take at Estu. "Er…"

"Reno was somewhat… lax with restraint in bringing him here."

"I can see that," Kunsel said, crouching down and looking over him. "Well here..." He reached into his pocket and held up a shining green orb before setting into a bracer on his arm. "Esuna should do the trick." He waved his arm, casting the spell over Estu. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, looking dazed. "Yeah, he looks fine."

"…Kunsel?" Estu asked slowly, looking up at him. "How did…" He looked dazed for another moment, then shifted, looking more imposing and serious. "Reno got me with a freaking knockout dart! Where is he? And who told him he could do that!?"

Kunsel held his hands up. "Not my department. Take it up with him," he said, pointing directly at Tseng. The ex Turk sighed. _Thanks for that, Kunsel…I'll keep this in mind when I'm looking over your raise request… _

Kunsel exited and Estu turned his attention to Tseng. "Well? What the hell is going on?"

"You'll have to be a little more patient, I'm afraid."

"Patient? Yeah, sure, maybe if your Turk hadn't shot me," Estu said, looking highly annoyed.

"I apologize… I did ask him not to do anything drastic to get you here. I'll deal with him later," Tseng said.

"Right sure…" Estu muttered, crossing his arms. Tseng steepled his fingers_. A great start already_… just what he needed. "So what am I even 'being patient' for?"

"Just waiting on one other person…" Tseng said. An intercom buzzed, followed by the voice of the worker at the front desk. "He's here."

"Send him up," Tseng replied.

"Send who?" Estu asked.

"Cloud," Tseng answered.

Estu blinked. "Cloud!? Why, he… why?" Tseng waved his question away, standing to greet the spiky haired man approaching the door.

"Glad you could make it… I'm truly sorry about the short notice."

"It's fine, just why…" Cloud paused, looking over at Estu. The teen looked down and away from him. "Tseng, why's he here?" Cloud asked in a low voice.

Tseng sighed. "Why don't you sit down, Cloud?"

"Why's he here though?" He turned to Estu, looking at him harshly. "You got caught plotting something, didn't you?"

"If I was in trouble do you honestly think I'd just be sitting here?" Cloud glared at him. "Right, thought not. I think we both know that you all would kill me the second I ever screwed up."

Tseng looked over. "No one said anything about killing you." Estu scoffed dismissively, tapping his fingers along the side of his chair. _This really isn't going smoothly…_

"Anyway," Estu said, "I don't even know why I'm here since no one seems to want to tell me anything today!"

"If you're done I _will_ explain why I sent for you." They both stayed silent, looking at him expectantly. _Well at least that worked._ Tseng took a deep breath and sat down. "The truth of the matter is… I need your help."

"Gathered that much," Cloud said.

Tseng didn't reply to the remark, instead handing them each a folder. Estu opened his, but he remained tense. Tseng could tell he wasn't really reading by the way his eyes moved; if anything he was scanning his surroundings – a habit he normally saw in Turks. Cloud simply left his on the desk, staring Tseng down, waiting for orders or at least an explanation.

Tseng opened Cloud's folder for him before speaking. "Twenty four hours ago, two small teams were sent out to neutralize a possible insurgence in Corel. Twenty hours ago contact was lost. There was one casualty from the team neutralizing the outer city threat and the operative taking care of the inner city threat has gone missing entirely. We've been unable to contact him."

Cloud frowned. "Okay, send in a search team. That's simple. Maybe he's lost, maybe he's dead."

"The operative," Tseng continued, "Was Vincent Valentine."

"Vincent…" Cloud repeated, looking worried for a moment, before making his features stony and impassive. "So what do you think happened then?"

"We aren't sure… It hasn't yet been a full day, but I'm still concerned for him. That isn't the only reason I sent for you however." Tseng tapped his index fingers together, looking over them. "It is possible that we are on the verge of an attack."

Estu looked up. "An attack? What like… Deepground?"

Tseng glanced away thoughtfully. "It's possible that they're involved… but this looks nothing at all like their pattern." He moved a computer screen so they could view it. A world map covered in small dots was on the screen. "We've been keeping track of unusual criminal activity… Each of these was theft of weapons… not single weapons, but several weapons at once. As you can see, there's been a lot. I'm not entirely sure what we face, but they seem to be arming themselves. Not only that…" He pressed a few buttons, two more maps with dots appeared. "These are missing persons cases. Last year's total," he pointed to the top map, "versus this month's total." The lower map had significantly more dots.

"Oh crap…" Estu muttered, looking at the maps. "How… how is this not on the news or anything?"

"At the moment we're keeping it quiet. Widespread panic will do little to help us. We simply need to avert any coming crisis before it arrives. …Which brings me back to you two."

"I can take care of this on my own, Tseng. Why are you bothering with him?" Cloud asked.

"I'm 'bothering with him' because his help is needed. He's a bounty hunter, and a good one at that. Not to mention his former ties with Deepground and Valentine."

"I… I haven't talked to Vincent in ages though," Estu said.

"I'm aware… Still, you seem quite qualified, especially with your recent work… Congratulations on the Junon trip by the way."

"You know about that already?" Estu asked, looking equally surprised and suspicious.

Tseng began typing again. "We have been keeping tabs on you."

"…Figures," Estu muttered.

Tseng shook his head. "Don't take it personally. It's simply a… precaution."

"Against _what_, exactly?" Estu asked.

Tseng sighed. "Do you honestly want me to answer that?" The teen shook his head reluctantly. "I didn't think so. Still, on that note, the fact of what you are is bound to… cause some concern to those around you, as Cloud is demonstrating for us." Cloud immediately looked offended. "Well I trust you can overcome that."

"Tseng just let me take care of this."

"Or me. I can work alone," Estu said.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," Tseng firmly stated.

"Why!?" the two asked at once.

Tseng stared them down for a moment. "Because it's highly likely that this is more than either of you can handle."

"More than I can handle? Really?" Cloud asked.

"Especially you. One time hero or not, you're four years out of practice," Tseng pointed out. Cloud didn't argue. He seemed to know it was true.

"Well… why should I even help you?" Estu asked. "You might think I'm good but you could find someone else… so what's even in it for me? I could leave right now-"

"But you won't," Tseng said.

"You don't know that," Estu said.

Tseng gestured to the door. "If that's the case, go ahead." Estu remained silent and still. "Just as I thought. As for what I have to offer… Gil, of course… materia or equipment if you so desire… but above that, I offer purpose."

"Purpose?" Estu repeated. "What… a job?"

"If you want it," Tseng said. "You seemed interested in work with us after the Deepground crisis. Unless of course you want to continue tracking down the scum of the earth forever? Petty thieves these days, for the most part, correct? It's a pity… so much potential wasted, and you know it."

"Don't pretend you know what I'm thinking," Estu said.

"I don't have to," Tseng said. "You have the look of a lost man… driven simply by necessity, aimless, unsure… is that the existence you want, Mr. Matsumoto?" Estu stared downward. "…So. Both of you are willing to help?"

"Yeah," Estu replied. Cloud hesitated, then nodded.

"Good," Tseng said. You're to meet me back here at 700 hours tomorrow. In the mean time settle any differences you two have. Cloud, invite him to dinner. I'm sure Ms. Wallace would like seeing him again." Cloud sighed, then glanced at Estu and jerked his head towards the door before standing and exiting. Estu followed, equally silent.

Tseng exhaled slowly. _It could have gone better… but it could've gone a lot worse. _He pressed an intercom button. "Arrange transportation for Mr. Matsumoto."

"Yes sir," came the reply.

Tseng nodded, looking over the file Cloud had left behind. _I suppose I'll give that to him tomorrow._

* * *

The afternoon passed much more quietly for Marlene. She looked over a book for a report, studying diligently… though she would rather be just about anywhere else.

"Marlene?" she heard Tifa's voice call up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" Marlene replied, happily putting away her book and walking downstairs.

Tifa was in the bar, cleaning for when it would open that evening. "Sweetie, could you take out the trash? I'm a little busy here."

"Sure," she said cheerfully, going over to bag it up.

"Thanks… I'd ask Denzel if he was back yet."

"Yeah, but then he'd be all like…" She slumped down and let out a long drawn out sigh. "Fiiiiiiiine…. Not like I have anything better to do." Tifa smiled and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm about done with my project."

"Are you? Good to hear."

Marlene nodded, tossing the bag over her shoulder, stumbling a bit under its weight. "Oof… I got it, don't worry!" With some effort, she carried it out and tossed it into the trash can. Just as was brushing her hands off, she heard the familiar rumble of Fenrir's engine down the street. _Cloud_, she thought, smiling.

She decided to wait outside for him. As she leaned against the side of the building, she waved at the approaching bike. Cloud parked on the side of the street, removed his goggles and waved back, a little hesitantly. Marlene frowned. Something seemed wrong… even from where she stood, Cloud seemed unusually tense. She tilted her head slightly as he walked towards the front door. "Are you… okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Cloud quickly said. For a moment, he looked as though he was going to say more, but instead, leaned against the wall with her, staring out to the street. Marlene looked worriedly at him, wondering what was wrong, but the sound of a car drew her attention. She knew it was one of the WRO's from an emblem on the side. It was dark with tinted windows, for privacy, she guessed.

"Is Mr. Tseng visiting?" she asked, eyeing the car.

"No," Cloud said simply.

Marlene frowned again, and looked back at the car. A door opened. She squinted a bit at the young man who stepped out. Even as unexpected as it was, it took only a moment to recognize him. "Estu!" she said, waving. The boy looked up, seemingly nervous and uncomfortable, though his sharp expression softened after a moment as he smiled and waved back. "Ha! I haven't seen you in… I don't know, forever!" Marlene said, as she ran over and hugged him.

Estu tensed up again before relaxing. He took a quick breath before hugging her back. "Yeah… it's been a while," he said. "Can you… let go? It's kind of been a rough day, and…"

"Oh, sorry." She quickly let go, smiling apologetically. "When'd you get so tall though!?" She stood tip-toe for a moment, looking up at him.

"I've always been taller than you," Estu pointed out.

"Not like this though! You're grown like eight feet or something!"

"Well that's impressive… especially considering I'm nowhere near eight feet tall…" he said sarcastically.

Marlene laughed. She noticed Estu smiling a little as well. It was good to see him… almost funny how quickly he got back to joking around with her. …Still, it was odd that he was in Edge to begin with, and arriving in one of the WRO's cars no less. "So… what are you up to?" she asked.

"Er…" he glanced over at Cloud, who still looked uncomfortable, but looked steadily back. "Well… Right now, just visiting."

"Right now," Marlene repeated inquisitively.

"Yeah. Right now. Maybe Cloud can explain later… I'm staying for dinner apparently."

"You are?"

"Well if that's all right with you," he said a little jokingly.

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess."

Estu nodded, then looked at Cloud again. "So can I go in, or…"

"Be my guest," Cloud replied stiffly. He turned and walked inside, not bothering to wait for Estu or Marlene. Estu put his hands in his pockets, walking up to the door. Marlene followed, walking quickly to keep up with his longer strides.

"…Estu, seriously, what's going on? He doesn't like you."

"Hadn't noticed."

"Seriously."

Estu paused with his hand on the doorknob. "It's… complicated, I guess. I'm not even really sure what all is going on. I don't think he is either. Really this whole day's been confusing, and I don't think the tranquilizer has worn off entirely… I'm sure _that_ isn't helping."

"Tranquilizer?"

"Long story," he said, entering the building.

"Okay but…" Marlene said, following him in.

"Hello, Estu," Tifa greeted, smiling, though she seemed confused.

"Hello," he replied. Estu kept his eyes on the ground. Marlene wondered how he kept from bumping into things when he almost always did that.

"How are you? It's been… a year and a half since you were in Edge, right?"

"Two. And I'm fine," he said curtly.

Tifa nodded. Even as friendly as she was, she seemed unsure while talking to him. "So… how's your sister?"she eventually asked.

He shrugged. "Fine… I guess." He stood awkwardly for a moment, examining the floor, waiting if she'd keep conversation up.

"So dinner… There wasn't anything you don't really like, was there?"

"Not really…"

"Well that's good. You can make yourself comfortable you know. You don't have to stand," she smiled comfortingly, though to Marlene it seemed just a little forced.

"I… right. Thank you." He glanced up and smiled back briefly, but quickly went back to a dour and sharp look. He called it his neutral expression. Marlene had always told him he looked as though he was constantly sulking. He moved to sit down at a table in the corner, as out of the way as he could manage. Marlene followed, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Ow," he muttered, feigning annoyance.

"Well quit being all… you-ish," she whispered.

"Can I be anything but me-ish?"

"You could try," she said, punching him lightly again.

"Violent today, aren't you? Gods only know why everyone thinks you're so sweet."

"I am sweet!" she asserted.

"Sweet as vinegar," he replied.

Marlene crossed her arms. "You know balsamic vinegar actually is kinda sweet, so there."

He sighed. "Alright, you showed me."

"Sure did," she said. She noticed him looking around warily as he spoke. It was almost sad, how worried he always seemed. She just hoped he'd feel a little less high strung by dinner time. He tapped his fingers along the table in agitation. Marlene watched them for a moment, getting an idea. "Care to play on the piano a little?"

He paused, looking across the bar at it, where it was covered since it was used so infrequently. "Would that be okay?" he asked Tifa.

"Go ahead, it's too quiet in here anyway."

Estu smiled again as though to thank her and walked over to it, removed the cover and sat on the bench. He looked back at Marlene, moving over a little so there was room to sit next to him if she wanted. She walked over and sat, looking at the keys. "So what are you going to play?"

He shrugged. "Can't think of much at the moment. Any requests?"

"Um…" Marlene sat up a bit. "Do you know the one that goes like…" She played part of a classical piece she knew.

He watched her play for a moment, then nodded. "Hm… You've gotten better at this." With that he played skillfully along with her. The version he knew seemed a lot more complex.

"Yeah. You've gotten better too. A lot."

"Thanks. I got a keyboard a while back… did I tell you that?" She nodded. "Sorry… I'll just chalk that up to the damn screwed up memory."

"It's gotten better, hasn't it?" She asked, flipping through some sheet music to find the harmonious piece.

"A little… well a lot," he said, continuing to play. "Heh… Guess I'm almost normal? …Well not really, but more so."

"I don't think you've very normal," Marlene said, as she played the harmony.

"Oh thanks."

"That's okay though. I like you like you are," she said, smiling.

"Well that makes one of us," he said, looking a little distant. "But it's good to hear anyway." With that, he played the last few chords. He stared ahead at the keys for a few seconds before nearly jumping at the sound of an opening door.

"I'm back!" Denzel called as he entered the building. He looked over at Estu in surprise. "Oh… Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Having dinner apparently," Estu replied.

"Cool… just, didn't really expect to see you. Anyway, later…" he turned and walked up the stairs. Marlene was glad Denzel at least took the unexpected visit well. While the two boys weren't exactly close, they got along. That was something at least.

It took surprisingly little to get Estu talking. Quiet as he was around most, he was more at ease around friends. He talked to Marlene about his work, life in Costa del Sol, accomplishments and annoyances alike. "Any new friends to tell me about?" Marlene asked, already anticipating the answer.

"Um… I've talked to my new neighbor a few times now. Does that count?" He looked at her for a moment. "Not really?"

"Not really," she replied. "You know, it isn't good for you, being all alone."

"I feel fine. I am fine. I have friends, they just… don't live anywhere near me or talk to me very much, that's all. …Well what about you, what new." And just like that she knew he didn't want her to press the subject. Still he was just as glad to hear about her. "Gymnastic team?"

"Yeah. There's only two other girls in my grade in it. The rest are all older than us," she explained.

"Cool. Have you won anything? I'll bet with all that dodging practice you're the best."

She laughed "It doesn't really work like that, it isn't a fight club."

"As far as you know," he said jokingly.

"I think I'd know, Estu. Anyway, there's a couple of trophies at the school. Team stuff, not… just me, you know?" He nodded, smiling a bit as she told him about school, some of her friends… life in general.

Marlene wished Cloud could see him as he was in moments like then – joking, open… happy. She wished he would notice his always hesitant smiles or how he ducked his head a little when he was embarrassed or how easy it was to annoy him. In a way she almost wished he would see his stubbornness, his recklessness, his nervousness…

Even as messed up as he said he was and as she knew him to be, Estu was wholly himself and no one else. Maybe if Cloud could just see that…

* * *

In the hours since the sudden ambush, Vincent had found little indicating where the mysterious figure had gone. He followed a trail to the outskirts of town, but like a ghost, she seemed to have simply disappeared into the night. He squinted at the first rays of morning light, shining from over the mountains.

**You know she isn't who you think she is.**

_I think she's a suspicious stranger… is that not right?_ Vincent mentally asked, trying to find the trail again.

**You think she's your woman or something. Think you've got a guardian angel, Vinnie? Because you don't.**

_Just a guardian demon?_

**Whoever said I was protecting you? Have you been talking to Death Gigas or something? DEATH GIGAS! SHUT UP ABOUT ME, WOULD YOU!?**

Vincent rubbed his temples, trying to block out the noise. _You know, unlike you, he' s pretty considerate and stays out of my mind._

**Oh don't pretend you don't need me. You needed Chaos too, but he's all busy being a shadowy thing in the lifestream. So I'm all you've got.**

_Lucky me_… Vincent crouched down, examining a boot print in the dusty trail. _Found her…_

**You do know there's a chance she was just heading home and you're being a creepy stalker.** Vincent ignored him, following the traces up the mountain trail. **That desperate huh? What about ninja girl? She likes you.** Vincent nodded in reply, still climbing upward. He paused, listening to what sounded like very distant voices. **See, no need to be a creepy stalker. You have a girlfriend.**

_She isn't… and please be quiet for a minute._ He continued listening… _A fight perhaps?_ _But from how far away?_ It was hard to tell.

Bang!

The gunshot startled Vincent for only a split second before he took off after it. To his annoyance, the path ahead was thick with brambles and rocks. The roughness of the path was enough to slow anyone a bit, even him. He continued up the path for well over an hour before it smoothed out. By that time, anyone who had been there was long gone. It was unlikely that he'd catch up, and even if he could, the world had gone quiet again. Still, he looked around the scene_. A fight, scuffed ground, flattened grass, scorch marks so at least some magic involved._ He inhaled sharply. _Blood… mako… soot…_

**Darn, she probably died.**

Vincent shook his head, looking around for a body. He eventually found one, propped behind a tree. It was a helmeted man. The corpse's armor had a large hole in it, and through it a gunshot wound and blood stained shirt were clearly visible. Vincent breathed in again… the smell of mako saturated the air. "Deepground then… he must have escaped the attack earlier," Vincent muttered.

**So close, and yet so far. Escaped by died anyway**.

Vincent looked over the corpse again before spotting a second. He didn't approach it… it was motionless and the ice spike through its chest still hadn't entirely melted.

The carnage was impressive even by his standards. If it _was_ the same person he'd seen earlier two things were very clear. One was that she was, at the very least, the enemy of the enemy. The second was that whoever this person was, she wasn't to be trifled with.

_Do you still think she was just on her way to her house?_

**Fine then, Vinnie. Stalk on.** Vincent rolled his eyes and looked back around, trying to find the trail again.

* * *

**A/N: Marlene and Estu dialogue is fun to write. Sorry if it ever got excessive, or if it gets excessive now, I just really like the way their personalities play off of each other. Anyway, questions, comments, criticisms, compliments - they all make good reviews if you ask me. Thanks Saster and Zero121 for the lovely reviews so far.**


	4. An Unsteady Alliance

"How… how do you know that he'll even come back around, Tony?" Walter nervously inquired. He looked back in the window, as though he wanted to retreat. His forehead was creased with worry. Tony, meanwhile, kept a calmer attitude. He leaned casually against the doorframe, watching the street in front of them. "I mean, maybe he won't. Maybe he-"

"He'll be here," Tony interrupted. "I told you, he's circling… he's waiting."

Walter looked at his watch. "You know, I really need to get to class and-"

"Stay." Though he kept the same calm demeanor, his voice was clear and uncompromising. It wasn't a request, but rather an order. It worked well – Walter settled slightly and leaned against the building. He was still obviously nervous, but he stopped trying to inch away from the scene. "It'll just be a bit longer and… ah. Here he is."

He spotted the man across the street and met his eyes. Just as his lips turned up in a smirk, both the stranger and Walter frowned. Tony tilted his head a bit and gestured towards the bar before stepping in. The stranger silently followed the two boys.

"So…I take it you want something?" Tony asked, closing the bar's blinds. Interrogation, he found, required a very precise balance of comfort and pressure. Especially if it was necessary for people to never realize they were being interrogated. The blinds would provide some of both. On one hand, they made the meeting more discreet for the stranger who obviously was trying to be inconspicuous. On the other, they isolated the trio. It was a bit dangerous, Tony supposed, but that didn't particularly scare him. Little did.

The stranger nodded hesitantly after he posed the question. "Yes…" he said. He sounded younger than Tony had expected, but he didn't let any surprise register. "I… I'd like to hire you."

"Bounty business?" Tony asked. "Well you should know that any contracts we take come through the police and the WRO."

"…Maybe an exception? I can pay well."

"If you want someone dead, you're looking at the wrong people, I'm afraid." Tony wasn't one to turn his nose up at gil, but he supposed the business did have a reputation to maintain. It hadn't been tarnished yet, Walter and Estu had both made sure of that. Tony, however, didn't really have qualms with killing, however unjust. He did have a problem with getting his hands dirty though. Well as long as it wasn't him… "Perhaps down on White Wind Avenue you could find someone who…"he began to suggest, but the stranger shook his head.

"I'm not looking for a hit man, I'm trying to find my… my friend," the stranger said. Tony sensed some restraint in using the word 'friend'. Perhaps he was normally unattached… or perhaps said friend was more than that to him. Either was likely.

"We don't really find missing people," Walter chimed in. "Maybe you should go to the police."

"I can't…"

"And why is that?" Tony asked.

The stranger looked down for a moment, then slowly removed his hood and ran a hand through his dark blue hair. "…We've met before, Hopkins. I hope you remember?"

_Remember? What a laugh._ Even as he thought that, Tony's features remained stony, but a silent and icy hatred emanated from his eyes. "Zul…" he said venomously. "Walter, the phone."

"Wait… what are you doing?" Zul asked as Walter walked towards a phone in the back.

"What does it look like? I'm notifying the authorities. You're a wanted man, after all," Tony smirked, no longer worried in the slightest. He knew from the past that Zul wasn't a strong fighter like the rest of Deepground. Still very thin and lithe, that much hadn't changed. A quick scan over his clothes told him the boy was unarmed. If he turned hostile, Tony could easily take him down.

"Wait! Wait, please… just… listen to me," Zul implored. Tony looked at Walter, mentally urging him ahead. Walter looked from one to the other, unsure. "Please?" Zul asked again.

"Tony, it wouldn't hurt to hear him out," Walter finally said.

"Sure it would, he's a criminal," Tony replied.

"I… I was just a kid," Zul said, a bit defensively.

Tony laughed coldly. "Right, a kid." He looked at Zul, unforgiving. "Funny thing though… so was I. Walter, make the call."

"No!" Zul exclaimed, all remnants of a calm demeanor lost. "I… I don't care what you do to me after, just… please help me."

Tony ignored him. "Make the call."

"You have to help!"

"Make. The. Call."

"I'll do anything! I swear it!"

"Walter!"

"I have to find her!"

"Would everyone stop yelling!?" Walter snapped. He quickly ducked his head down. "Sorry… sorry, I just… I'd like to at least hear what he has to say, Tony."

Tony sighed heavily, then looked at Zul. "Five minutes," he prompted.

* * *

Cloud stared blankly ahead, listening to the dull thud of a knife against a cutting board as Tifa cut carrots. The meeting with Tseng was still fresh in his mind, as was apprehension about the mission ahead of them. "You know, the potatoes aren't going to ever be peeled if you keep getting distracted," Tifa said, not unkindly. Cloud nodded and picked up a paring knife, getting back to work.

"I've just got a lot on my mind I guess," he said.

"You're worried, I know," she replied, looking at him, concerned.

"Vincent mostly…" Cloud said. That, more than anything, was disturbing him. The question of how and why he'd gone missing so suddenly.

"You know there's nothing on the planet that could kill him," Tifa pointed out.

Cloud nodded. "And that's exactly why I'm worried." As he spoke, he watched the skin of the potato spiraling into the bowl. "He isn't dead, can't be… but someone could have captured him, or a demon could've taken over or-"

He was caught off guard by a sudden kiss. The words of worry died in his throat the second Tifa's lips brushed against his. After a moment she leaned back slowly away from him. "He'll be okay. He always is in the end. And you always manage to win."

"Thanks," he said quietly. He still felt worry though, and apprehension from who he'd be working with. He dismissed that, though. Nothing he could do about it… why Tseng trusted Sephiroth's copy was beyond him. But as long as he kept his distance, Cloud would do the same. He'd simply ignore the memories of the silver-haired general that still rushed to his mind every time he saw those green eyes with snakelike slit pupils. Unlike the rest he'd recognized the boy immediately… He had already been Sephiroth's spitting image and age had only increased their likeness.

_Speak of the devil_, he thought sullenly when he heard his footsteps approaching along with Marlene's. "When's dinner going to be ready?" Marlene asked, looking at a stewpot Tifa was stirring vegetables into. The teenager behind her stayed eerily silent and still.

"Not for nearly another hour," Tifa said.

"Aw… why's it take so long?" Marlene asked, pouting a little. "Hey, Cloud, maybe if you shot some fire magic at it it would cook faster."

He chuckled lightly. "I don't think it works like that… I'll ask the expert though." With that he glanced up at Tifa to humor her.

Tifa shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. You can ask Yuffie next time you see her."

"What did she do?" Marlene asked curiously.

"Probably blew something up," Cloud said. Marlene looked back at Tifa who shrugged and nodded.

"Wow, really!?" Marlene asked.

Estu scoffed, breaking his silence. "No wonder you would never let her cook…"

Cloud looked up as Tifa moved away from the stove pot and shrugged on a light sweater. "Going somewhere?"

"Just realized we're out of bread. Marlene, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure," the girl replied.

Cloud looked at Tifa. She looked steadily back. At times, a gaze could hold an entire conversation. This was one of them. Just as Tifa knew Cloud would rather not be left with Estu, he knew she was doing it purposefully. They'd already discussed it, albeit briefly when he'd told her the gist of what Tseng said. "It won't be long," Tifa said, walking to the front door.

"Have fun," Cloud replied, a bit sullenly. He listened to the door creak shut.

Alone with the unlikely ally, Cloud sat silently. He didn't look at Estu, nor did the boy look at him… At least, he didn't look at Cloud directly. But Cloud could feel him scanning him, coldly assessing… He tolerated it for several minutes. "Stop," he finally commanded.

"Stop what?" Estu asked. Cloud said nothing. He heard a light tapping sound from the counter where Estu stood, drumming his fingers. "Tseng said… we're supposed to sort out our differences."

"He did," Cloud replied.

Estu glanced briefly up, locking those unsettling and all too familiar green eyes with his. "I really don't have anything to say to you though." As soon as that was said, he looked back down.

"Fine by me," Cloud replied coolly. True to his word, the young man said nothing else to Cloud that afternoon. The two were silent until Tifa and Marlene returned. Then he ran off with Marlene and Tifa and Cloud finished the stew and baked the bread she'd bought.

"You two were civil, I hope?" Tifa asked.

"Oddly enough… sort of," Cloud replied. "He doesn't talk much."

"He never has… at least he never did to me. Vincent said he can be pretty chatty in the right company."

"He just sort of… stared at me without staring at me," Cloud said. That, more than anything else, had been unnerving. He wondered if the teenager had done it for that very reason. "Everything about him just seems… off. How does Marlene even like him?"

"She does… he is her friend."

"I know," Cloud said. Oh he knew. He respected that though. As many doubts he had about the young man, he knew with absolute certainty that he would never lay a finger on Marlene. And anything or anyone that did – or even considered to- hurt her was likely to be stabbed with the wakizashi he always carried with him.

"So… still worried about him?" Tifa asked.

"Worried… yeah. …It's hard to explain, but… there's just something in his eyes. There's just this darkness you can feel. I'll work with him. I'll help him if he needs it. But I'll watch him… I don't trust him."

Tifa nodded, looking a little sad. "That sort of works," she said. "He doesn't trust you either."

* * *

The air gradually grew cooler as Vincent trekked up the mountain path. This was a wild land he now walked through, full of monsters that could paralyze at a glance, dangerous and narrow paths, unsteady rock… It had been a while since travel had felt challenging for him. He enjoyed that though, for a while he felt almost human.

Night would soon fall. He knew that in the darkness, even he would have trouble following the traces of the trail he walked. If he waited until morning he could easily lose her, but if he continued into the night, he could become lost himself. He could see very well at night, but it only took a single faulty step to send him crashing down hundreds of feet. It wouldn't kill him, but it would be very painful and even more inconvenient.

With a sigh and slight swish of his coat, he eventually settled down for the evening. He sat among the roots of a hardy tree, stubbornly growing twisted and mangled in the high altitude and rocky soil. The branches creaked slightly as the wind blew through them. Vincent closed his eyes, listening to it, then the rest of the world. Even more than his sight, the experiments he'd endured in the Shinra manor's basement had given him superior hearing. The sounds of the mountains echoed across the rock. The distant howls and screeches of monsters, the wind, the hum of a mako reactor…

_Mako_… He paused in his assessment, frowning. The reactor shouldn't have still been operational, but he could make out the slight buzz from it. He focused on the sound, trying to locate it. Unfortunately it was far too distant and indistinct. He felt a little frustrated, opening his eyes again.

_You should keep going… what good is rest now? If you fall, so be it. It isn't as though that's never happened._ So he stood and moved on. He briefly mused how immortality gave a person so little regard for their life.

He walked for several hours, until the stars were bright in the dark sky. Eventually, the slight green glow of mako was visible on the horizon. He walked to it, quick but cautious as the path became rougher.

Looking at the reactor, he could tell several things. He looked over a painted over splotch of rust. The paint was new, but the underlying rust had developed over years of neglect. It was a sloppy job, a quick patch to be done in addition to other improvements. While parts of the reactor were new, they didn't match the older parts… they were less bulky, but more complex. They looked to be carefully engeneered and were unlike anything Vincent had seen in a reactor. It was obviously recently modified so it could be put back into use… but by who?

He frowned at the glint of a camera, scanning the area around him. He was in a blind spot, but he may have been seen earlier. He'd deal with that later. He looked again at the surveillance camera.

**Think there's something to hide?**

_It appears so…_ He studied the reactor. He would have to find who was watching.

* * *

_What a day_… The blonde young man thought, reflecting over the unexpected visit from a former enemy. Tony rubbed his temples, looking back over the scene, trying to find something he'd missed. It played perfectly in his mind's eye…

Zul had regained some composure, though he wasn't as unsettlingly calm as Tony recalled him being in the past. It was the stress and uncertainty of the situation, he guessed. "I… I don't really know where to start. The beginning is a good place, I suppose… But there's no time for that…"

"Well especially if you continue to waste it," Tony said coldly. Even in the present he felt a slight surge of anger. It passed quickly… he knew it was simply the memory of the emotion, not the emotion itself.

Zul had nodded. "It's Shelke," he said. "She's… she's gone."

"Shelke?" Walter had asked. He had never met that one… never met Zul for that matter until he showed up on Tony's doorstep.

"She went missing a little over two weeks ago. I've searched, but… Well part of the problem lies in resources. I don't have what I used to…"

_You don't have your little army, you mean_, Tony thought, though he had stayed silent.

"I know this isn't really your specialty, but… Estu, I know he…" Zul took a breath. "He said all that time ago that he wasn't Nero, but… That just isn't how it was supposed to work. Where is he anyway? I'm sure he'd-"

"He… doesn't actually live here you know," Walter said gently. "We contact him with work, he goes to take care of it. We're really just ground support and management."

Zul looked downtrodden. "I see. …Still, I can make this worth it." He had held up a memory stick. "This is my unpublished life's work. Blueprints for things that won't be invented for twenty years… If I see Shelke with my own eyes, it's yours."

"Blueprints?" Walter asked. A gleam of curious and intelligent energy shone in his eyes.

"Pathetic… How do we know that isn't just a virus, or a bunch of photographs of dogs?" Tony had said that as a bluff, he knew from the way Zul spoke that he was telling the truth.

"Oh I hate dogs, so I can guarantee it's not that," Zul said with both a deadpan look and tone.

Tony had frowned. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Zul, for a moment, looked as though he was going to make another remark, then shook his head, muttering a quick apology. "Time is imperitive. Shelke's body cannot function without mako… even with the failsafe armor I built for her… She can't possibly still have all that."

"Then maybe she's dead," Tony said.

"Tony!" Walter objected. "You can't just say stuff like that!"

"Maybe she is," Zul said quietly. His sholders slumped, his eyes dropped... It was rare that Tony had seen a more defeated looking man. "In that case… I've failed. So there really wouldn't be much point in… well anything. If there's conclusive proof of her death, I'll still give you the reward."

That had caught Tony's interest. "So prove she's dead and we still get it?" Zul nodded. "Hm," Tony said, pacing. "That's not enough, I'm afraid."

"Not enough?" Zul looked incredulous. "The patent value on those alone would be worth more than this rundown little bar would ever make in your lifetime!" Tony raised his eyebrows, feigning a look of surprised offence. "Sorry," Zul said. "But… it's true."

"Yes, I know," Tony said. "I'm not an idiot. Still… even with the gil it would provide me, there's the problem of you. They're your designs, you could have something much better. And gil isn't everything. Do you know what I'd really like, Zul?" The blue-haired teen shook his head. "What I would like," Tony said, pausing briefly for effect, "is justice… for my father, my uncle… for me."

"Justice?" Zul asked. "Your father and uncle… Oh… yes, they were-"

"Murdered," Tony replied coolly. "By your little organization."

"Deepground is dead," Zul said, looking pained at the very phrase.

Tony smirked. "Yet its members live."

Zul looked down. He already knew exactly what Tony was demanding. "So I turn myself in…"

"You aren't enough, I'm afraid. Two lives for two lives seems sufficient, doesn't it?" Tony asked.

Zul shook his head. "Not Shelke, that isn't fair."

"Fine then, as long as they were high within Deepground's leadership…"

"Like who, Tony?" Walter asked. "Don't be ridiculous here."

"Violet," Zul said suddenly.

He paused the memory there, smirking. It had been exactly what Tony had hoped to hear. It took great effort at the time, to stop himself from grinning ecstatically. That, he decided then and there, was his price. He hadn't let it show, though. "She'd work as well, I suppose… not one of your elites though."

"She organized it all. She was Weiss's right hand woman, really. She'd give orders, Shelke and I would just follow them. And she was a lot higher up the chain of command than I was," Zul said.

"Fine then," Tony said. "The blueprints, you, Violet. That's the price of this girl's life. Do we have a deal?" He held his hand out.

"Yes," Zul said, shaking it. Tony squeezed his hand a bit too firmly making the teenager briefly knit his eyebrows together. "Such a costly mistake," Zul said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"It's… nothing," Zul said.

_Liar, _he thought, even in the present. "Such a costly mistake." "…Costly mistake…" He listened to the words again and again, but couldn't find any further meaning. Well that was a puzzle for another day.

"So when does work begin?" Zul had asked.

"Hm… tomorrow morning," Tony answered.

And then he'd offered the enemy a room at the inn, but got little else out of him that day. Still, he watched, digging into the enemy's mind, finding what made him tick. It was going to be interesting, that much was certain. And better yet, at the end he'd be rich, the Net diver they searched for would likely be dead, and both the enemy and the person he believed had destroyed his life would be locked away… hopefully in time, they would die as well, but Tony knew not to ask for _too_ much.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet and awkward affair. Estu seemed just as dead set on saying nothing to Cloud as he had before. Tifa and Marlene and even Denzel made attempts to lessen the discomfort that hung in the air but were ultimately unsuccessful. Just as the young man had said, there simply wasn't anything _to_ say.

Estu still seemed to be watching Cloud. Every now and then Cloud would glance up and the young man would instantly avert his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, Cloud was unnerved. Maybe he'd been examined one too many times within the confines of a mako tube to not feel creeped out under the clone's cool scrutiny. As it were, it took some degree of self control to not flinch when Estu's pale and spiderlike hands reached across the table for bread.

_Pull yourself together. You're Cloud Strife, not some nervous cadet._ With a slight huff, he finished his stew and started cleaning up, glad to be away from the table.

"You could try being friendly you know," he heard Marlene say even over the noise of running water.

"I could," Estu replied. "But I'd rather not."

_Fine_. In a way, he was glad. He'd leave the boy alone and didn't have to worry about being approached. Perhaps not the steadiest alliance, but it could work. It had to, he guessed.

Well whatever the road ahead would bring, it would start tomorrow. So he did his best to clear his mind and enjoy his last evening in Edge.

* * *

_I really don't like sleep_, the blue-haired teen thought, lying on the inn bed.

Azul the Cerulean did not typically keep a normal sleep schedule. Even in his days with the WRO he would work uneven hours, staying up for days on end and drinking copious amounts of caffeine before finally crashing out of sheer exhaustion. The women and men who worked with him thought it strange, but knew his talent so they had left him alone. A few times Reeve had offered some encouragement to get proper rest. Zul had brushed him off. Maybe he attributed the odd habit to the stubbornness of youth. He'd always just shake his head… in a fatherly way almost. But Zul felt no attachment to the man… how could he be so blind anyway? Had Zul ever stricken _anyone_ as loyal?

He wasn't loyal to the WRO, at any case. Deepground was another matter. He had wondered in the years since if that was wise. But then again, he had little choice. His life had value only as long as he was useful to Weiss. That was what he'd been told all his life. His life _was_ Deepground… he was the only one who had been born into the program. It was quite literally the only way he'd ever known.

And now… gone. Dead. All of them. There were pockets here and there, but he knew that bringing them together was an almost impossible task. Shelke… she was all he had, really. And he'd let her slip away as well. _"I want you to keep each other safe, understand?"_

_I tried… I really did. _ Damn Argento! What had he really expected from Zul? _"You're a son of a bitch, but you're probably the smartest person I've ever known. Figure out some way to keep her safe and protected, find a way to make sure she gets the mako she needs." _It was easy for him to say… Easy for him to push that on him before he went off on his stupid suicide mission.

He wondered what he would do if Shelke _was _dead. It would make him the last Deepground elite left… What a sad and lonely honor. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to them all. Nero, Rosso, Argento, Weiss… one by one they fell. He couldn't mourn them… he wouldn't. Maybe he had let his emotions get the best of him that day, but no more. Even in the hopeless situation he found himself in, he would stay strong. This was his last mission… He wouldn't let that upset him. He wouldn't cry. Tears hadn't fallen from his eyes since he was thirteen years old and they certainly wouldn't then.

It was such a steep price… his life… his mother's as well. He wondered where the woman with purple-blue eyes even was… Tony had seemed to assume he knew. He supposed he'd let him keep that assumption, but she hadn't sought him out… he'd heard no word from her since Deepground's fall. For all he knew, she was dead too.

He wasn't one to sleep willingly at all, never had been, but he fell asleep that night. His dreams were rife with uncertainty and dread. His last mission… so be it. And for a few fleeting moments he stood beside his comrades… his family… before they disappeared like wisps of smoke, shifting in the changing dream.

* * *

Vincent crept quietly along the side of the reactor. It couldn't be a good sign, it starting up again. With Cerberus held tightly he turned a corner, waited for a camera to sweep away and entered.

Within the control room there was a mix of new and rusted parts, looking as out of place as the exterior of the reactor. He examined them, then looked around finding himself alone still. How was that possible? It couldn't be right. On a whim, he looked up. That had been a mistake.

A large creature dropped on him before he could react. Its limbs tangled around him as he tried to shove it off. Vincent felt thick, heavy fangs pierce his arm. He gasped in pain, hitting the creature hard with his gauntlet. It hit back, knocking him clear out of the room.

He landed on his back with a soft thud, dazed. Alarms were going off around him, but they sounded distorted. Even the stars above were fading in and out of existence. He felt ill and looked at his arm, then the spider-like creature that had bitten him. _Poison…_

"Well, another little intruder snooping around?" A voice asked. Vincent looked up, still weak and dizzy. The world seemed blurred, most of what he could see were the shapes of things, like silhouettes… all except a white coat in the distance. _It's her… they've got her._ "No, no, no…" the voice said as he struggled up.

Vincent eyed the silhouette, then struck quickly, shooting before he could react. The fight was on again, but Vincent was faltering. He shot at everything but the woman in white, trying to clear a path for her. The spider creature leapt on him again. It sunk its fangs into his neck, making Vincent grunt in pain.

A last gunshot rang through the air. The monster went limp, falling away from Vincent. He fell back, vision too blurred to even see the stars. A woman's voice echoed near him, but it was hard to hear the words.

An unusually cool hand brushed over his neck. He blinked a few times, looking up at her. The woman in white held a hand on his wrist, trying to find a pulse. _It won't work_, he tried to say, but no noise escaped his lips. She spoke again as she turned, her long brown hair sweeping across the hand he tried to lift up. He listened hard to the words, trying to make them out through the haze of the toxin. "I'm sorry," she said.

She started to walk away.

"I'm so sorry."

And then she was gone and so was he.


	5. The Road Ahead

It was early. Estu opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sounds of the morning in Edge. He looked around the room he'd been given, but knew he wouldn't need to pack much. A few minutes were all he needed before he was out the door. He'd go on his own to meet Tseng… Cloud could catch up later.

Edge wasn't a familiar place to him, but he could find his way well enough. It didn't take long to find the WRO headquarters. He had arrived before schedule so he sat quietly in the lobby, waiting on the rest to arrive.

"You know you forgot your PHS, right?" He jumped at the sudden voice, then looked angrily at Kunsel. "Left it on your roof of all places. Maybe you should be more careful."

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Estu protested. "Anyway, I probably dropped it when Reno shot me."

"Still upset about that?" he asked, sitting down. "Guess I'd be too… Well you'll be happy to know that he had to leave to help Yuffie out with something way over in Wutai."

"Good," Estu said. "So… who all is going with us anyway?"

"Hm…" He checked his phone. "Cissnei… of course… Rude as well, a few of the white-shirts I handpicked for you… Cloud. Then there's just your transport and such." Estu nodded. It would be a relatively small party then. "So, nervous?"

"Not really, no," he answered truthfully. "Well there's the whole possible attack thing, but I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Ah, a little confidence. Probably good to have, just don't get too cocky." Estu gave him a look that make Kunsel chuckle. "Yeah, I know you aren't the sort. Just the sort to lose your phone."

Estu sighed. "Look if Reno hadn't… wait, how do you know about that?"

"I know everything," Kunsel said. Estu huffed in annoyance and stared him down. "Also because your sis called me up yesterday. Said to keep an eye on you. Sounded kinda annoyed."

"Great," Estu muttered.

"On the bright side, she's letting you go ahead."

"I don't need her permission for anything," Estu said.

Kunsel smirked a little. "D'you want to tell her that? I can lend you _my_ phone."

"No thanks!" he quickly replied, making Kunsel laugh again.

The helmeted man's phone beeped. He glanced down at it, then frowned, puzzled. "World Network is down… well what do they want _me_ to do about it?" He sighed, standing. "Well duty calls, I guess. I'll see you around."

"See you," Estu replied, settling back down and waiting for everyone else to arrive.

* * *

Tony was waiting, already up and dressed when Zul walked downstairs in the morning. "Oh you decided to get up," he said, not bothering to hide his contempt.

"I did…" Zul said, trailing off and looking questioningly at Walter. Tony's friend was typing on a computer, frowning a bit, in obvious and deep concentration. "So… what is he doing?"

Tony smiled, "Oh nothing, just hacking into the WRO's criminal database."

Zul shook his head. "I've tried to do that before, its impossible, it-"

"I'm in," Walter said, sliding the laptop to Tony. "Now, can I go? Please?"

"Nah, might still need you," Tony said. Walter sighed and sat down, looking a little irate. Zul looked from the computer to Tony to Walter. "Something wrong?" Tony asked, glancing up at him.

"He just…" Zul started, "How did he… Did he really just…"

Tony smirked. "You seem shocked. What more did you expect from the guy who disabled your little Stratus helmets?"

"…_Him_?" Zul asked. He stared the young man down in shock. The meek looking man merely shrugged and nodded. No gloating, just a simple confirmation. He didn't even seem affronted by Zul's disbelief. "I don't really know whether to be angry or impressed…" Zul mused_. Impressed_, he decided. It was hard to be angry at the one who had asked, albeit shakily, for him to be given at least a chance to explain himself.

Tony laughed lightly. "Oh don't get too shocked, this is just kid's stuff for him. Must not be too hard."

"You know, if you think it looks easy you could learn how to do it yourself," Walter pointed out.

"But this way you get to come along for the adventure," Tony said, smiling.

"Yeah but your little 'adventures' are hazardous for my health," Walter said.

"Don't be a baby."

"Jerk."

"Wimp."

"Son of a bitch."

Tony looked thoughtful but shrugged. "Can't argue with that." Zul glanced between the two again. They were… friends? Maybe it was in the same way he'd been friends with Argento. No the dynamic between these two was different. He supposed he might just not have much of a frame of reference to compare it to. He'd never really had friends.

"So… what are you looking for," Zul eventually asked.

Tony glanced away from the computer at him. "We found pretty early on that the WRO doesn't publically release information on Deepground deserters." _ I wasn't a deserter_, Zul thought, a little hurt by the idea. "But they do keep records here… and it seems your little friend was spotted three days ago in… Gongaga of all places… weird."

"She's in Gongaga?" Zul asked.

"She was three days ago," Tony replied. So I guess she's still alive… for now."

"I don't believe it," Zul said, relieved. Shelke… _alive_… it had to be a miracle.

Tony moved away from the computer. "It does leave the trouble of her being there and us being… well, here. Our little hunter could probably help with that though… if he would answer his damn phone. Walt!" The young man jumped and looked at Tony, eyes a bit wide. "Have you managed to get in contact with him yet?"

"He… um… isn't picking up," Walter said apologetically.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "And you aren't still trying to reach him, because…?"

With that, Walter got back to dialing on his phone. Zul sat down, watching, still happy with at least this tiny glimmer of hope. _She's alive… but what the hell is she doing?_

* * *

Cloud tugged at his gloves as the plane shook. It was just a bit of turbulence, he knew. It would pass soon enough. Still, he couldn't help but be grateful that his motion sickness hadn't stuck with him into adulthood.

Leaving Edge had gone smoothly – last minute hugs from Marlene and Tifa, a fistbump from Denzel who proclaimed he was too old for hugging people, an attempt by Marlene to hug Estu (who rejected her), goodbyes all around. Cloud looked out a window, wondering how long this quest would take. He didn't miss them yet, he wouldn't for a few days at least, but it occurred to him that it was the first time they'd been separated in a while.

He sighed boredly, looking around the cabin. Cisnei seemed to be meditating, Rude was next to her, simply twiddling his thumbs. A few of the white shirts were playing cards while another watched and yet another read a book. Estu, meanwhile, sat far away from everyone in the back. Cloud frowned a bit, looking at him. He was much paler than normal and breathing more quickly. His nails dug into the armrests and his knuckles were white from the pressure. Cloud couldn't decide if he looked as though he was going to throw up, pass out, or both in quick succession. He stood and walked over to him, sitting near the boy.

Estu started slightly as he looked up, but quickly shook his head. He set his features into a slight frown. "D'you need something?"

Cloud shook his head. "You just don't seem well. If you've got motion sickness you should try to move around… it helps a little. Stretching's good too. I know it's tough, but-"

"I don't have motion sickness," Estu said, cutting him off.

Cloud shrugged. "Sorry… my mistake," he said, going to sit back where he was.

"…Thank you though," Estu quietly added.

Cloud didn't answer, looking back out the window.

* * *

Strangely enough, Vincent didn't feel pain when he slowly became aware of his surroundings. In fact, the place he was at was much more comfortable and pleasant than the rocky terrain of the Correl mountains. A warm breeze blew the grass of the field, making soothing whishing sounds. The grasses trailed along his skin – no longer deathly pale. He pushed himself up, examining his hands – both ungloved, both entirely whole and human. A slightly wistful smile touched his lips as he was reminded of how much of himself he'd lost.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" A woman's voice echoed.

"Hm… Well sorry I've been trying to avoid death lately. It does hurt you know," he replied somewhat playfully, turning to look at his long dead friend. Aerith smiled, an expression that had always looked just as sad as it was joyful, as knowing as it was joking. "So then… come to laugh at me for getting bitten by a giant bug."

"Not really," she replied. "It isn't really the best way to go, is it?"

"I'm not sure there is a good way to go."

There was a thoughtful look in her ethereal green eyes. "Maybe surrounded by loved ones… knowing you'd lived as full a life as you could… So I suppose mine wasn't too bad."

Even in the state he was in, Vincent felt a knot in his stomach. The image of her falling limply forward from Sephiroth's blade was forever burned into his mind. "I'm not so sure about that," he said. But then he supposed she hadn't had to experience it all. She didn't go through the shock, the pain, the grief, the anger, the helplessness… If AVALANCHE had been a body, she had been its heart. With that gone, for a long time the loss was felt deeply like a wound. At the same time, she'd never seemed to have left them. She was then and now, a guardian angel for them.

"So… Reeve, Barret…. How are they?" he asked, trying to dispel the memories.

"Happy enough, watching over you all… Barret's proud of Marlene. I think it's that that's sort of kept him together." He nodded, feeling old guilt creep into his chest. "Reeve is less together… I can feel whispers of him sometimes, but he's moving on."

"On?" Vincent repeated.

"To new things, continuing the cycle of life," She said.

"I see," Vincent whispered.

Aerith shook her head. "It isn't a bad thing, it happens to everyone eventually. Nothing's really eternal."

"Except me?"

"Don't worry, you're less eternal than you'd think," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Vincent nodded, silent for a moment. "Speaking of, what's Chaos up to?" he eventually asked.

Aerith shrugged. "He isn't really up to anything. He isn't sentient without a host… namely you. He has his purpose but since he can't do it yet, he's remaining mostly dormant."

"Well that's good."

"It is… It's sort of funny you went to asking about Chaos before what you really want to know though."

"And what do I really want to know?" he asked.

"You know."

"…Lucrecia. Can you at all sense her?"

"And you already know that answer too," Aerith said.

_She isn't in the lifestream…_

"Exactly," she said, smiling a little.

Vincent sighed. "But then… nothing has changed."

"Well no."

He looked out in the distance, where grass met sky and seemed to fade and blend – the edge of this tiny world between life and death. "So… what do you think about all this? Am I chasing a ghost?"

"I don't really have an answer," she said. "You might be… I'm not sure."

"Guess that's something I have to figure out then," he said. "Well hopefully I will before we meet again."

"Hopefully that isn't for a while," she smiled. "You always seem so sad to see me."

He looked down. "It isn't…"

"I know. It's okay. Well go on, you have a ghost to chase." One last bitter sweet smile and the world faded into nothing.

* * *

"_Estu Matsumoto. Leave a message. *Beep*" _

Ami sighed a little irritably when the same recording played for the tenth time that day. Leave it to her forgetful younger brother to leave his PHS behind. And of course it had been ringing constantly ever since she'd found it on the roof. He was lucky it didn't get rained on.

"_Estu Matsumoto. Leave a message. *Beep*"_

She really needed to remember to kick his ass when he got back from gods know where. Running off without even really talking to her... It was annoying, but didn't surprise her. She knew how difficult he could be.

"_Estu Matsumoto. Leave a message. *Beep*"_

This on the other hand, was really getting on her nerves. Why hadn't he recorded a better message? Why weren't these people leaving one? Why was he so adamant that she didn't touch his phone anyway?

"_Estu Matsumoto. Leave a message. *Beep*"_

She clenched her fists, annoyed, and turned the voicemail off, waiting for it to ring again. As soon as it did…

"Hello!?" she asked, maybe a little too forcefully.

"_Ah, sorry! Wrong number…_" the other line replied. It took her a second to realize who it was.

"Walt? Hey, don't hang up, it's Ami."

"_Oh… oh sorry. Um… where's Estu?"_ he asked timidly.

"Some super secret thing going on in Edge. Left his phone on accident."

"_Oh… d'you know when he'll be back? It's kind of urgent."_

"Urgent, how?" Ami asked apprehensively.

"_Um… urgent like… Azul the Cerulean kinda showed up looking for Shelke and Tony's kind of looking at a deal worth millions of gil and stuff and-"_

"Hey, if you need someone to kick butt and take names, I'm up for it."

"…_We were kind of hoping for Estu, but… Hey, we need to meet in Costa del Sol, Tony!" _Walter said.

Ami smiled slyly. "Nice half lie."

Walter sounded hurt. "_It wasn't a lie, don't say that."_

"Yeah sure… Well I'll meet you here. Is Tony going to be mad at you?" she asked.

"_Hm… maybe. Yay… Well I'll meet you there."_ He hung up and Ami set the phone back down. Well if Estu was off on adventures, she might as well pick up the slack.

* * *

Vincent exhaled slowly as he got his bearings. He was once again on the rocky soil of the mountain. He sat slowly, head pounding, body aching. It the morning light he was able to see some of the carnage that had occurred hours before. At the time his vision had become so blurry that he couldn't see the woman in white's face at all.

He still felt nauseous as he stood. Not from the blood, but he suspected the toxin was still in his system. He could already tell it would be a few painfully long hours before that cleared up. Sighing in annoyance, he sat, realizing that despite being alive, he was in no condition for travel.

Well at that point, the woman in white was long gone. He wouldn't be able to find her again, in all likelihood. Maybe that mystery he'd solve eventually, but for the time being, another laid in front of him. Literally.

Scattered among the remains of the battle were Deepground helmets, armor, equipment… the bodies had already faded, it seemed. But this wasn't just a tiny pocket of resistance, this was organized… and in control of a mako plant as well. So that was another question of how and why.

Unfortunately, as that string of thought left his mind, his head started pounding and his vision doubled. He wouldn't be solving any mysteries for the time being. The way things looked, he'd need some time to recuperate before he tacked any of the problems at hand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the random hiatus there… I'll try not to do that again.**


	6. Enemies New and Old

Zul decided to accompany the two on their way to Costa del Sol. The boat ride there had been uneventful, he'd simply stayed quiet and underneath his hood. But as the moved southward, the climate started to get to him. He wished he could take off his jacket, but assumed with his distinctive appearance he'd be recognized immediately. So he waited in the heat as patiently as he could.

They arrived and walked to Estu's apartment. He wondered how the clone was doing. He still gave him a thought from time to time; the clone did after all have the lifeforce and memories of an old friend and superior. But… even as much as he'd admired and missed Nero, Estu hadn't recognized him. That had stung a bit… but he supposed it didn't really matter. He wasn't Argento after all.

Tony knocked on the door and crossed his arms impatiently. "Estu had better be able to find her quick, I don't want to be out in the boonies forever."

"Since when is Costa del Sol the boonies?" Walter asked.

"Gongaga, you idiot," Tony said irritably.

The door opened and a woman who looked to be in her twenties stepped out. She was of an athletic build, had tanned skin and kept her dark hair tied back in braids. She wore a sleeveless purple shirt and tan shorts. Zul took note of the two guns holstered on her belt. "All right, ready to go," she said, smiling.

"Go where? You aren't-" Tony started, then turned to Walter. "Seriously!?"

Walter held up his hands taking a step back. "Estu ran off somewhere, okay?"

"Yeah well we don't need his stupid sister, what the hell is she going to do?" Tony asked.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Uh, pretty sure I can do a lot better than you could."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Tony muttered.

"Alright," she shrugged. "Me and Walt will go find this person and you can house sit for me." Tony looked annoyed by the idea. "What? I'm sure that would be a lot more your speed."

"That would be more my speed," Walter said hopefully. He was ignored by both Tony and the woman.

"Can you even do anything useful though?" Tony asked.

"Three languages, two types of martial arts, and I'm a sharp shooter," she pointed out.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh that's supposed to be impressive, right? Yeah, just go back to your souvenir shop, we'll wait on Estu."

"Actually, I'll take my chances with her," Zul interrupted.

The woman smiled. "See? Customer's always right, anyway, right?"Tony scoffed, looking away from them. The woman looked at Zul. "So… what's up with the mysterious hoodie getup anyway?"

"Um… just… you know," Zul said.

"Nah, not really," she replied, pulling it down. She stared at him in surprise. "…You're… blue."

"Azul the Cerulean," he said, pulling the hood back up. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. …?"

"Matsumoto, Ami Matsumoto," she greeted, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Matsumoto," he said, smiling a little.

Tony sighed, looking annoyed. "Right, can we go now? We have a train to catch if we're ever going to get there."

"Well you're forgetting one little advantage I have over Estu," the woman said, twirling a key chain around her finger. By the time they reached city limits, Zul decided he liked her already, if for no other reason because of the sulking expression Tony wore as they drove away from Costa del Sol.

* * *

Estu was deeply thankful when the plane finally landed. It was a small town that had only recently popped up after the meteor crisis. It was called New Banora after the seeds of a dumbapple had miraculously grown even though they were previously unheard of thriving anywhere outside of Banora. The village's history wasn't much of a concern to him at the moment however. There was a gunsmith who had lost several consecutive shipments of his wears. It was suspicious anyway you looked at it.

Cloud stood stoically, waiting on Cissnei and Rude to unload supplies. They would be setting up in the town for at least a few days.

"Why don't you go on ahead and talk to this guy?" Cissnei asked. "We can do some real investigating later, but touching base with him first might help.

"You want me to do that?" Cloud asked.

"Well I'm sure he'd be glad to meet a hero such as yourself."

"Right," Cloud said.

"Careful not to scare him," Cissnei added.

Cloud cracked half a smile as he turned away. "I'll do my best."

Estu glanced down as he passed him, then looked back over to everyone. "Anything I can help with?" he asked.

Cissnei quickly put him to work. It was tedious but not difficult, which worked well for him. He felt oddly exhausted just from fighting back panic on board the flight. As he carried boxes to a nearby inn, he thought about the tips Cloud had offered. What was that anyway? Some sort of peace gesture? Well he certainly wasn't letting his guard down. Every time he did that it was nothing but trouble.

* * *

A tinkling bell announced his presence as Cloud entered the weapon shop. A middle aged man, round and balding looked up from the counter, quickly putting away a piece of paper. It almost escaped Cloud's notice… Almost.

"You must be the man with the WRO," the man said.

Cloud wondered if he was joking. He held out his hand all the same. "Cloud Strife," he greeted. The man seemed to hesitate, but after examining Cloud's gloved hand for a moment, his expression relaxed and he shook it. Though he couldn't explain it at the moment, something made the hairs on the back of Cloud's neck stand up. He decided to keep his guard up.

"So… you want… to see what's missing?" the man asked.

"That could be helpful," Cloud replied, examing the store. He noticed it was very dusty. The place must not have gotten much business. Which, he supposed, made sense for a small farming village.

"This way… this way," the store owner said, leading him back. Floorboards creaked underfoot as Cloud followed. "Its been empty crates… boarded back up," he explained. "Guns…swords… gunswords… bullets… you name it, they stole it."

"Sounds like they've been stealing it in transit then… you said it was directly from your store."

"It is, it is!" the man said. "I get the stuff, it's gone the next day."

Cloud blinked. "Well that's… weird." The shop keeper nodded. "But then… how… is there any sign of a break in, ever?"

"No," the man answered.

"Do you have any employees that might be letting them in?"

"No."

"Anyone with a key to your store?"

"No."

"Think your lock's been picked," Cloud asked, running out of ideas.

"No," he answered.

"Well," Cloud said. "Uh… hm… right."

"I don't know how they're doing it… But the WRO has put a hold on my shipments. If I can't bring anything in, I'll go out of business."

"Right," Cloud muttered, examining the crates. There were more than twenty, stacked up. How he hadn't gone out of business already was beyond him.

"So I need the WRO to take the shipment hold off right away."

"Yeah, got that," Cloud said. "Just let us get this sorted out first."

"No," he said. "If I can't figure this out, you can't. Just take the holds off my shipments."

Cloud shook his head. "Look, even if I could, I wouldn't. Getting all your stuff stolen won't make you any money either. Just let us work on this for a while. We'll figure it out." The man looked as though he wanted to rip Cloud's head off. "Mind if I look around on my own?"

"Yes," he replied tersely.

Well this guy seems like he'll be a pleasure to work with. "Fine… I'll go. First, do you have a rest room I can use?"

The man looked annoyed, but took out a ring of keys, handed them to cloud and pointed him down the hall. He continued to stare him down as he walked away. Cloud met his gaze, though his eyes strayed for a moment when he noticed odd surgical scars on the man's neck. The man pulled his shirt up and cloud, looked back ahead, opening the door he was pointed to.

It was a small room. Cloud looked around it for a moment, trying to find any other routes out. As he searched, he heard a creak outside the door, making him stiffen. He turned on the taps on the sink and continued looking, now wary of the shop keeper.

It didn't take long to find what he wanted – an air vent above the toilet. He climbed up carefully and opened it, pulling himself up. It was a tight squeeze, even around his lithe frame, but he was able to navigate the duct, dropping down into what looked to be a bed room.

For a moment, he wondered if he should be doing what he was, but something about the entire situation seemed off. Why hadn't he been recognized, why was such a small shop in the middle of nowhere importing so many weapons, why was the shop keeper so eager to return to the status quo of being stolen from? Nothing added up. He silently opened a few drawers, finding little of consequence, then moved on to a chest at the foot of a bed. It was locked, he soon realized, frustrated for a moment before a slight jingle reminded him of the keys he had. He smiled as he carefully found the one he needed and opened the lock.

The chest opened easily, but the contents were difficult to look at. Bloodstained clothes, odd metal implements, and small vials of mako littered the interior of the chest. Cloud looked through it fearfully, finally finding a letter.

_The committee would like to commend you on your progress, Sarah. Once the shopkeeper has been successfully revived, we would like you to return to our base. Weapons should not be an issue from now on. –A. _

Cloud read it twice then carefully slipped the note into his pocket. He only looked up at the sound of a creak near the door. "What are you…" The shopkeeper looked from the open vent to Cloud to the chest before his eyes glowed a violent red and he ran at him.

* * *

Vincent wasn't entirely sure where to go at that point. His wounds had healed and he now stood atop the mako reactor, looking out over the mountains.

**She's gone you know, long gone.**

_I know…_

**Think you should go back to the WRO?**

_Not just yet… _He hopped down, looking at one of the assailant's uniforms. It was tattered and roughly made. It looked as though certain adornments had simply been sewed onto a jacket. It was a piece of metal around the dead man's wrist that caught Vincent's attention.

**Oh… shiny. And I think we both know that smell…**

_Mako…_ Vincent took the metal bracer from his wrist, looking at the engraving on the inside. "Anderson, J. S., 150258462, AB+, Mako level 3 …hm…"

**Kinda like a dog tag.**

"So he's Deepground then…" Vincent dropped the bracer. _But what have they done here… and who's supplying this equipment?_

**Good questions… **

Vincent walked around the reactor again. "Its new…" He looked closely at one part of it. "Installed less than a month ago…"

**Keen eye, heh…**

Vincent picked up one of the guns. "And this is even newer…" He checked the serial number and place of manufacture. "Rocket town… that's odd."

**So is that where we're heading?**

"For now…" with that, he set off back down the mountain range.

**You know this would be much faster if you**- Vincent cut him off quickly. He knew in the back of his mind a possibility was there. He didn't want to consider it. **Rude, **Hellmasker's muffled voice echoed in his mind, along with a mocking laugh before Vincent managed to block him out once more.

* * *

Estu walked into the inn carrying the last box. He felt tired from the work, but his head was clearer, thoughts more focused. He dropped the box heavily.

"Ow!" came a muffled voice from within. Estu jumped, drew his sword, and kicked at it. "No stop!"

"Who's there?" he asked warily, slowly approaching the box and opening it. He was greeted first by a pair of dark brown eyes and a slightly sheepish smile. "Marlene?"

"Hi," she said, climbing out and stretching, apparently stiff. "Man that was boring… have you ever ridden in a box for six hours? It isn't fun."

"No… what… what are you doing here?" he asked, staring at her like she was some three legged monster.

"Well I thought I'd help out," she smiled.

Estu shook his head. "No.. no, seriously, what were you thinking!?"

Marlene looked up at him, doe eyed and shy looking. "You… aren't mad at me, are you?"

"Cut the cutesy crap," Estu snapped. Marlene simply shrugged. "Seriously, what made you think this was a good idea? Tifa must be worried sick!"

Marlene looked a little guilty at that. "Well… I heard Cloud and Tifa talking last night, and they said Vincent was missing so-"

"So you decided to put yourself in danger so you could tag along to find him!?"

"Yep," Marlene said with a smile. Estu just shook his head, not quite believing what he was hearing. "What's your problem?" she asked. "Don't you think you need all the help you can get, Estu?"

Estu sighed. "Yes, just… not from you."

"Why!?" she protested.

"Because you're like twelve!"

"You were like twelve last time," she countered.

Estu crossed his arms. "That's different."

"How?" she asked. Estu ignored her, silently frustrated and worried. "How, Estu?" she repeated. "You know, just because you think you're all tough and stuff doesn't mean I'm not!" He scoffed dismissively. "I am tough, you said you thought so yourself! Just because you think you can just throw everything away for nothing and go off on adventures without worrying about anyone-"

"That's different," he said again. "You're just… you…" He threw his arms down. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until the sound of glass shattered it. "What was…" Estu whispered. He hesitated… just a moment, then ran off towards the sound.

"Estu? Estu wait!" Marlene said, running after him. _Great…_ Well that was just something he'd have to deal with later.

* * *

Cloud breathed heavily swinging his large sword at the man again. An arm fell twitching to the ground, but it gave cloud no relief as it disapated and another was formed to replace it. The shop keeper hadn't screamed, hadn't even flinched. He continued towards Cloud, gunblade held up to cleave through him again.

Cloud dove away, combat rolling to the front of the store. Bullets shattered the windows. He felt his skin cut from the down pour of glass shards. The shop keeper didn't relent, running towards him again. Cloud hacked at him to no avail. There was no stopping him. _I'm not going to die at the hands of a fat old undead arms dealer!_ He continued at full force, but every bit of damage seemed to undo itself almost instantly.

"Cloud!?" a girl's voice called. _Marlene…? But how…?_

"Get out of here!" he yelled, knocking the dead man back. A flash of black and steel passed him as Estu ran forth to his aid. The shop keeper didn't let up, even as Estu faltered in surprise after seeing his attacks do nothing.

A sudden flash of green washed over the shop. Cloud immediately felt his tired and sore limbs ease up and the cuts from the glass close. The dead shopkeeper fell in a heap, unmoving. Cloud looked at him for a while to be sure he was gone before turning back to his very unexpected rescuer.

Marlene scuffed a shoe along the ground. "Um… hi… Cloud."

"What are you doing here? And… how did you beat that guy?"

"Cure," she said. "It kills zombies."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Estu muttered. Cloud wondered the same thing.

He looked from her to the man and shook his head. "Let's just get out of here… Cissnei will find this interesting." He took the letter from his pocket as he walked with them to the inn.

* * *

**I am so sorry for being gone 5ever. I did get a new job, but that's not really an excuse. I feel like I sort of lost my mojo to be honest. Well thanks to Kingdom Key D for reviewing and making me feel inspired (and guilty) to finish this chapter.**


End file.
